iToe Fat Cakes, My Ending
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: The day at the Fatcake headquarters had been a surprise gift from Freddie to Sam, he got joy from just watching her expression as they walked around the factory. This had been the happiest he'd seen her since… it happened.


**Here's another oneshot. I seem to be using writing these as a procrastination technique for updating my other stories. **

**This popped into my head when I saw the promo for iToe Fat Cakes and I had to write it up **

**Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder, sadly.**

**.**

The hall between apartments 8D and 8C of Bushwell Plaza was seemingly empty, as it had been all day. Early that morning one resident of 8C, one of 8D and two other teens had left on a plight to the Fatcake HQ and they hadn't returned yet. But then, you could hear the clunking of heels on carpet and the shuffle of sneakers making their way towards this part of the corridor. A blonde and a brunette of opposite sex turned the corner rather awkwardly, walking quite far apart and not speaking.

Both of them were very aware that this was the first time they had been alone since that fateful night, 3 weeks and 4 days ago… Not that either of them had been counting the days or anything.

Fredward Benson came to a stop outside 8D, "So…"

"So…" Samantha Puckett stood outside an apartment that belonged to Carly Shay, who was spending the weekend in Yakima – where she was set to return from that day.

The air was filled with tension, so much so that the walls seemed to be closing in on them, yet they felt further apart than ever. The day at the Fatcake headquarters had been a surprise gift from Freddie to Sam, he got joy from just watching her expression as they walked around the factory. This had been the happiest he'd seen her since… it happened, and in that moment he had wished for nothing more than to entwine his fingers with hers.

But Sam still was in shock over why it had happened. Why would_ he_ make one of _her_ lifelong dreams come true, when they weren't even together anymore? Sure they had both expressed their love for one another, and that relationship had been the happiest time of her life; but she had ended it. They may have said it was mutual, but she stopped the elevator. She was the first to show doubt.

"Thank you," She murmured under her breath, speaking slightly too fast for him to understand.

"Pardon?" He asked quizzically, raising his eyebrows.

She stepped a little closer to him and looked up, "Thank you."

He just smiled in reply, knowing he'd done well that day. Maybe he was a little smug, but he'd just got Sam Puckett to say thank you – something she _never_ did. Pair watched as Carly tried to hurry

Sam bit her lip, still staring at him. Eventually she just closed her eyes, raised herself onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck – friends can hug, right? Freddie's scent invaded her nostrils and she inhaled deeply, this was something that she'd missed.

Freddie accepted the hug right away because his brain went into autopilot, even pulling her closer by the waist. He buried his face in her shoulder, the soft material of her jacket rubbing softly on his cheek and her blonde hair tickled his nose.

She lifted her head slightly and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too!" His reply slipped out of his mouth unthinkingly and his heart raced; wondering what this meant.

Sam pulled back even further to look him in the eye, looking emotionless and thoughtful; like she had on the night everything changed. And just like de ja vu, she moved closer again, attacking his lips with hers. Their lips moved quickly, in sync with each other no matter how different their personalities are. Kissing was definitely one of Sam's favourite things about having a boyfriend, in the past tense of course. _We broke up;_ she reminded herself, _what are you doing?_ But the inner battle was in vain because the more she tried to stop, the more she was turned on. Her fingers twisted in his hair, his hands rubbed her back – dangerously close to her bra clasp.

But before it could get any more heated (which was good, considering they were in a corridor), a pair of skinny arms wrapped around the both of them and they unwillingly broke apart.

"Aww, you guys!" Carly squealed, "I knew you would get back together! _SPENCER! I WIN THE BET!_"

Her older brother staggered around the corner, weighed down by multiple suitcases.

"Yay…" He said weakly, before dropping the bags in a heap on the floor.

"Actually, Carly-" Freddie said awkwardly, glancing at Sam.

Sam looked at the floor, "We just kinda-"

"Oh," Carly said confusedly, before realisation dawned on her, "Oh! Did I just ruin-"

"Yeah, you did," Sam remarked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'll just go!" Carly exclaimed, quickly unlocking the apartment, "Come on Spencer!"

The pair just watched as Carly tried to usher a struggling Spencer into the apartment, yet never actually picking up a bag. Freddie chuckled, both at Carly's enthusiasm and to split up the silence that had fallen.

Sam's poker face overtook her featured and she stared at the carpet, "Sorry."

Freddie just chuckled again, "You need to stop apologising!"

She looked up, her mouth slightly gaping.

"I think…" Freddie spoke quietly, "I think we were wrong that night."

Sam couldn't speak; she seemed to be frozen in place.

"Who wants a normal relationship anyway, that's boring, right?" Freddie said, laughing nervously, "Right?"

She still didn't say anything, her gaping mouth slowly turning into a smirk. This look slightly worried Freddie, wondering what she was plotting; but before he could question her, she had jumped on him. Literally jumped on him, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again; with more passion that the last time, if possible.

.

**What an amazing episode it would be if that happened, do you agree? **

**SPOILER!**

**I don't know if I'm overanalysing things, but when Nora tried to kiss Freddie the second time, did he say "Oh, I'm just wi-" and motion to Sam? If he did… ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!**

**Love you all, bye (:**


End file.
